Just Like Kissing
by Archaic Angel
Summary: A passing comment turns into a humorous misunderstanding which turns into a catastrophe that winds up with two Gryffindor boys kissing in the prefect's bathroom. RLSB [one shot]


**Just Like Kissing**

by Archaic Angel

**Summary:** A passing comment turns into a humorous misunderstanding which turns into a catastrophe that winds up with two Gryffindor boys kissing in the prefect's bathroom. RL/SB one shot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, and most certainly not the Harry Potter series.

It was Wednesday evening, like many Wednesday evenings before it; it began with a worn out James Potter nearly crawling (simply to be dramatic and to show off to Lily) into the Gryffindor common room followed by the rest of the team. James liked to be the first one in just to make it seem as if he was the leader. In actuality a seventh year named Barley Jones was the captain, but it seemed that James didn't know that.

Every time James walked into the common room, looking like he was going to collapse right there from exhaustion, Lily always made some kind of smart remark to one of her friends about how only James Potter could make riding a broomstick seem like an Olympic sport. Of course, every time that happened her friend would look at her like she was mad and ask what the Olympics were and she would have to explain. So this time she didn't even bother, she just rolled her eyes at him and was sure that he saw her.

"Evans," James called out, staggering over to her; panting as if he was out of breath. "Mind if I have some of your pumpkin juice?" he asked, gesturing to the goblet in front of her.

"Eww," one of Lily's friends screeched. "Don't let him have it Lily, when two people share glasses it's like they're kissing,"

"In that case," James bent down and in a lightning fast movement that you wouldn't expect someone who looked like they were on the verge of fainting to be able to do, he grabbed the goblet and gulped it all down. "So now, Evans, we've officially kissed," he proclaimed proudly, puffing out his chest; all exhaustion apparently forgotten. He walked over to where she was seated in one of the plush red chairs and sat down on her lap.

"Get off of me Potter," she said, shoving him off. "And that wasn't even mine," Lily added with a smirk. "It was Sirius'."

"What?" James asked, dumbfounded. "You're saying that I just kissed Sirius?"

"Well, yes," Lily replied. "Yes, I suppose I am saying that,"

"Must. Find. Toothbrush." he said, jumping to his feet and dashing up the stairs to the boys dormitory; tripping over his own feet in his haste to do so.

After this display Lily and her group of friends could not help but laugh hysterically; Lily herself doubling over in laughter. It was several minutes before she could control herself enough to even speak.

"That was brilliant," she stated, while gasping for air. "I can't believe he fell for that,"

"What do you mean?" the friend who had made the earlier comment asked. "Wasn't that Sirius' glass?"

"No," Lily replied. "I have no clue whose it was. I just made that up,"

"That _was _brilliant," the same friend commented.

At that moment, Remus Lupin entered the common room; having just gotten back from the detention he had served with Sirius after the two of them had been caught bewitching the tablecloths in the Divination room to burst fire as soon as the class had begun. The truth was that Remus hadn't actually been doing any of the bewitching; Sirius had just dragged him along.

Usually after they served detention together they made their way back to the common room together; give them a chance to hold hands before they had to go back and be around other people. Although, this evening, Sirius had gone down to the kitchens to get some food since their secret stash in the dormitory was running low. Ordinarily Remus would have gone with him, but he needed to finish his Potions essay before going to bed.

When he entered the common room he saw Lily Evans and some of her friends giggling over by the fire. He had always liked Lily Evans; she had been the first person he had confided in about being a werewolf and she helped him get the courage to tell the others. He was curious about what they were giggling about, almost sure that it was about James. Sometimes he got the feeling that she enjoyed nothing more than messing with his head.

"What happened?" he asked, as he walked over to the fire place.

"Go ask James," Lily replied, motioning to the stairs leading to the boys dormitory.

"Alright," Remus said. He already had to go up to their dormitory to retrieve his parchment, quill, and Potions textbook so he figured that he might as well find out what Lily had done to James this time. Whatever it was he would find a way to get her back, he always did. Often he wondered when they would just give it all up and go out already. More than once Sirius had talked about how if they didn't stop bickering he would throw them both into a closet together. Then he went on to say how he'd like to drag Remus into a closet sometime.

"_Lavo_," James performed the cleaning spell on his mouth. "_Lavo_," he did so again. "_Lavo_," and again.

"What did Lily trick you into eating this time?" Remus asked as he walked into the room.

"Nothing," he replied. "_Lavo_. It was much worse. _Lavo_,"

"What?"

"I just kissed Sirius. _Lavo_,"

It felt like a lead weight had just been dropped on his chest. It couldn't be true, Sirius would never do something like that. Plus, he was down in the kitchens so he wouldn't have been able to. Unless, the nagging voice of doubt came from the back of his head, he was lying and got here before you did. There would be no point to that, though, James was in love with Lily and Sirius knew that. Plus, Sirius had told him that he was the only guy he was attracted to. Unless, the nagging voice was back again, he was lying. He could have been lying all along.

James didn't seem to notice that Remus was having a battle within his thoughts, he was too busy repeatedly cleaning his mouth. Nor did he notice when Remus had made up his mind that he was simply going to ask Sirius about it; ask him to explain. He was confident, except for the nagging voice, that Sirius would have some sort of explanation. But how could he have an explanation for kissing James?

"How did that happen?" he figured it might be easier if he just asked James instead of confronting Sirius.

"I'll tell you later. _Lavo_. When Wormtail shows up. _Lavo_. Padfoot too," James said, continuing to rapidly clean out his mouth.

"Be careful, you're going to end up cleaning away your teeth," Remus muttered, knowing now that he would have to confront Sirius.

"_Lavo_," he seemed not to have heard.

He walked back down to the common room in deep thought, knowing that soon he would have to confront Sirius and afraid to do so. What if James was making some type of joke? What if Sirius got angry with him for even suggesting it? Sirius was his first boyfriend, and he had never had any girlfriends, and he loved him.

"What's wrong Remus?" Lily asked, noticing his forlorn look as he entered the common room.

"Nothing," he said, weakly as he sat down on a chair as far away from everyone as he could manage. And then he waited. Sirius seemed to be taking his time with the food from the kitchens. When he eventfully came in he wasn't carrying any food at all, his robes were torn and he had scratches all over his face. Everyone that was still in the common room at that late hour turned to stare at him.

"Guess I shouldn't have tried to hex Mrs. Norris," he exclaimed with a shrug; enticing a laugh from most of those present. "I swear she gets more viscous every year," Sirius remarked to Remus, still sitting in the chair. "Remember when someone could actually petrify her?"

"Sirius," Remus said, his tone of voice betrayed the seriousness of the situation.

"What?" he asked, somewhat taken aback by the harsh expression on Remus's face.

"We need to talk," he stood up and grabbed Sirius's arm. "But not here somewhere private,"

"Sure," he said, and allowed Remus to drag the both of them out of the portrait hole.

He was confused and worried about what Remus was going to tell him, was he going to break up with him? Sirius had many female admirers but none of them made him feel like this. Whenever he was around Remus he felt warm, and loved for who he was not because of his dashing good looks. Although he recognized that he was indeed the most handsome boy at Hogwarts, he didn't like that so many girls flocked to him solely because of that.

Sirius was so distracted that he didn't even notice when Remus threw the invisibility cloak over the both of them. He was too deep in thought to really notice all the flights of stairs they went down, and didn't know where they were going until they had actually arrived there. They were in fact in the prefect's bathroom.

"I know you wanted someplace private but isn't this a bit extreme?" Sirius asked, trying to make a joke of it.

"I just wanted to make sure that we weren't overheard," he replied, apologetically.

"So, you wanted to talk,"

"Why did you kiss Prongs?" Remus figured it best to just delve right into what he wanted to discuss rather than beat around the bush a bit.

"Are you mad?" he blurted out, not believing what he was hearing. Then he felt awful for saying that because Remus looked hurt, because he wasn't being taken seriously. "I'm sorry it's just...I never kissed Prongs. Why would I?"

"But he said-"

"I don't know why he said that, but he is wrong," he said, firmly. He reached over to Remus and grabbed his hand. "And when I find him I will curse him," He pulled Remus to him and kissed him lightly; almost afraid that he would still be mad.

Only when Remus returned the kiss did he increase the intensity of it, letting to of Remus' hand and wrapping his arms around the boy; with one hand on the back of his head to bring them closer.

And once again Remus felt like everything was right with the world. Now if he could only get rid of that werewolf problem.

**END**


End file.
